Brian Mulroney/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Política de Canadá Brian Mulroney - Joe Clark.jpg| PHOTO: Clark won new respect when he put aside his rivalry with Brian Mulroney to serve in Cabinet and work for the Charlottetown Accord. Canapress Photo Service (Bregg) Brian Mulroney - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau and opposition leader Brian Mulroney are shown here in a rare photo while standing in the shadows Wednesday Mar. 28, 1984, waiting for the funeral service for Chief Justice Bora Laskin to start in Ottawa. (CP PHOTO/ Peter Bregg) Brian Mulroney - John Turner.jpg| Former Canadian Prime Ministers Brian Mulroney and John Turner talk during the taping of the television show The Next Great Prime Minister in Toronto, Ontario, in this 2006 file photo.REUTERS / CTV HANDOUT Brian Mulroney - Kim Campbell.jpg| Former Prime Minister John Turner, not pictured, joined with his fellow ex-PMs Joe Clark, Kim Campbell and Paul Martin to push for a 'green stimulus'. Brian Mulroney, pictured, did not sign the accord.J.P. MOCZULSKI FOR NATIONAL POST / Brian Mulroney - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Former prime minister Jean Chretien sits next to Prime Minister Stephen Harper on board a government plane travelling to South Africa. (Adrian Wyld/ Canadian Press) Brian Mulroney - Paul Martin.jpg| Former Prime Minister John Turner, not pictured, joined with his fellow ex-PMs Joe Clark, Kim Campbell and Paul Martin to push for a 'green stimulus'. Brian Mulroney, pictured, did not sign the accord.J.P. MOCZULSKI FOR NATIONAL POST / (detalle de foto) Brian Mulroney - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, left, meets Brian Mulroney in April 2006. Some Tory MPs are criticizing the way Mulroney is being treated by Harper's staff. (CHRIS WATTIE / REUTERS FILE PHOTO) Brian Mulroney - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Former prime minister Brian Mulroney shakes hands with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau after receiving the insignia of Commander of the National Order of the Legion of Honour from the Embassy of France, on Tuesday, Dec. 6, 2016 in Ottawa. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Justin Tang Estados Unidos * Ver Brian Mulroney - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Former U.S. President Ronald Reagan stands with former Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Toronto on June 19, 1988. GARY HERSHORN/REUTERS Brian Mulroney - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush et Brian Mulroney, les deux signataires de l’Accord de libre-échange entre les États-Unis et le Canada. Photo: La Presse canadienne (photo) Ron Poling Bill Clinton - Brian Mulroney.jpg| U.S. President and Canadian Prime Minister President Clinton and Canadian Prime Minister Mulroney responded to questions from reporters in a photo opportunity in their meeting in the White House. c-span.org Brian Mulroney - George W. Bush.jpg| Gustavo Cisneros, José María Aznar, Leonel Fernández, George W. Bush, Brian Mulroney y George H. W. Bush. Flickr de Gustavo Cisneros América Central México * Ver Brian Mulroney - Carlos Salinas.jpg| (From left) Mexican Pres. Carlos Salinas de Gortari, U.S. Pres. George H.W. Bush, and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney meeting to initial the North American Free Trade Agreement in San Antonio, Texas, October 7, 1992. AP Images América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| W. Hemisphere ldrs. summit, fr. R-Argentina's Menem, Mexico's Salinas, unident., Nicaragua's Ortega, Venezuela's Perez & Canada's Mulroney. Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| W. Hemisphere ldrs. summit, fr. R-Argentina's Menem, Mexico's Salinas, unident., Nicaragua's Ortega, Venezuela's Perez & Canada's Mulroney. Fuentes Categoría:Brian Mulroney